


Christmas Miracle

by GH_123



Series: Christmas Prompts [7]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH_123/pseuds/GH_123
Summary: First of all I hope everyone had a fabulous, lovely Christmas!Secondly, I’m sorry it took me so long to get round to writing this prompt, completely got swept up with all the Christmas festivities.I actually went and watched the episode from the tv show spoken about in the prompt request so I could get a few ideas so some bits are taken from there too.Thank you so much for requesting. I hope you enjoy.Based upon this prompt:Ava:So I was recently watching something on prime called modern love it’s based upon real life stories of people for New York. One episode features a gay couple and their surrogate, could you maybe do a prompt for me where James and Harry’s surrogate goes into labour a few weeks early and has their baby on Christmas Day. In the episode it’s the guy in the couple that you’d least expect to that really steps during the labour part of it all. Could focus on them getting the call, being at the hospital, the baby being born. I trust you to work your magic, of course no pressure to actually fill this prompt, just an idea.
Relationships: James Nightingale/Harry Thompson
Series: Christmas Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571641
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I hope everyone had a fabulous, lovely Christmas! 
> 
> Secondly, I’m sorry it took me so long to get round to writing this prompt, completely got swept up with all the Christmas festivities.
> 
> I actually went and watched the episode from the tv show spoken about in the prompt request so I could get a few ideas so some bits are taken from there too.
> 
> Thank you so much for requesting. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Based upon this prompt: 
> 
> **Ava:** _So I was recently watching something on prime called modern love it’s based upon real life stories of people for New York. One episode features a gay couple and their surrogate, could you maybe do a prompt for me where James and Harry’s surrogate goes into labour a few weeks early and has their baby on Christmas Day. In the episode it’s the guy in the couple that you’d least expect to that really steps during the labour part of it all. Could focus on them getting the call, being at the hospital, the baby being born. I trust you to work your magic, of course no pressure to actually fill this prompt, just an idea._

“Harry, I’m home” James called as he entered the home that they shared together, placing the brown paper bag of Chinese food down on the kitchen surface. He unbuttoned his coat, unwound the scarf from his neck and pulled off his gloves, hanging up the winter clothing neatly by the door. “Harry” he called again, he expected him to come rushing through for his food but so far, nothing. 

James could see a faint light coming from one of the rooms, ever so slightly brightening up the hallway. He knew Harry was home, he had not long got off the phone with him, discussing his dinner choices. He decided to follow the light and see what exactly Harry was up to. 

“I should have guessed you’d be in here” James voice was soft and warm as he gently pushed the door further open and stepped inside. Harry jumped startled from his thoughts. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were back” he turned to face James. He didn’t bother telling Harry that he had been calling his name. 

“What are you doing in here?” James asked, he already knew the answer, he would often find Harry in this room, staring at the furniture, thinking about the future and what things could be. As the date crept closer, this became even more of a regular thing. 

“Just thinking” Harry began. “Thinking about this time next year, having a very nearly one year old, possibly toddling round the place. It’s going to be so different” the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, told James that he thought it was going to be a good different, a positive change. James was sure it would be, he knew it would be, but he was struggling to adjust to the new life that they would have and share with someone else in simply a matter of weeks. “We’ve got to make the most of this Christmas, the last one just the two of us” Harry smiled as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his middle, resting his on his chest. 

It had been an exciting year for the couple, deciding at the beginning of the year that after being together for six years and married for four, that they were now ready to start a family. Harry was the one to push the matter, he had had a taste of what it was like to be a father a number of years ago when he was with Ste, he had always wanted a family. A family with James. 

James was a little more reluctant than Harry. He had never seen a future with children in it, he had never really seen a future with a husband either but Harry had made all of that change. He wanted to think about it a little more, be a little more rational, weigh up the financial side of things as well as the emotional. He wasn’t sure he could be a dad, he didn’t know how to be one, let alone a good one. He had hardly had the best role model throughout his life. 

Their surrogate Emma was now eight months pregnant, their baby due mid January. They found Emma through an agency, upon meeting her they knew she was the right person to carry their child. There was just something about her that James and Harry couldn’t put their finger on, but they instantly liked. She was intelligent, warm, friendly and funny all amazing traits to pass on to their baby.

This was also Emma’s first time experiencing anything like this, it was nice and somewhat reassuring for James and Harry to all be going through this together with her. No one had an advantage, no one made the other feel pressured or inexperienced, everything they went through was for the first time together. 

Emma was fairly local over in Manchester, it meant that James and Harry were able to build up a relationship with her, see her regularly and attend all of the appointments. She had actually become a really great friend, someone who James especially felt himself opening up to when he felt like he couldn’t burden Harry with his worries and concerns. Although he knew it wasn’t always the case a part of him hoped they would stay in touch once the baby was born. 

***

“Do you think the baby will be able to eat Chinese food?” Harry asked as he shovelled the chow mein into his mouth. Since Harry and James had been together, they had made it their very own little Christmas tradition to always have Chinese food on Christmas Eve. Harry was hoping that this time next year their little one would be able to join in.

“I have no idea. What age do they start eating real food? When do you start blending food up for them?” Harry’s simple question had caused James to think of hundreds. This happened quite a lot, Harry had a very much go with the flow kind of attitude to parenting whereas James wanted to know everything now, wanted to be as prepared and clued up as he could be. He knew for sure that he had a lot to learn.

“Not a clue” Harry laughed. “We’ll figure it out though” James wished he had just the tiniest bit of Harry’s confidence when it came to all of this, he really did feel like he was falling to pieces. “We might have to abandon Chinese for a Panto or something” Harry smiled at the thought, he was so looking forward to adopting little family traditions.

“Oh god” James rolled his eyes. “Can you really see me at a Panto” he twiddled his fork around his noodles. 

“You’re going to surprise yourself you know, you’re going to be great at all of this” Harry had so much faith in him, he just wished James would believe it when he told him. The fact that James was so scared about becoming a father, worried about messing up and wanting everything to be perfect, well in Harry’s eye that made him the best dad already. He already cared so much. 

“Thanks” James smiled, he still had a little under four weeks left to prepare, although it didn’t seem like a lot of time he was hoping it would be enough for him to feel at least the tiniest bit ready. 

***

“James, James” Harry whispered. “James” he tried again, this time reaching out to gently nudge his body awake. “James” James could hear Harry’s voice calling him but he was hoping if he just ignored it, Harry would eventually give up. 

“Mmm” James moaned, rolling over and moving away from Harry so that he could no longer shake him awake.

“You need to wake up” Now James knew how much Harry loved Christmas but surely it was too early to be waking up and far too early to sound this excited about the day ahead. He wondered if he was dreaming. “James” Harry reached out again, this time his cold foot making contact with James’ leg, he knew that would do the trick.

“What” James huffed pushing himself up on to his elbows and staring over at Harry. If this had all been a joke then Harry was in big trouble. 

“We need to go to the hospital” he smiled, no one was ever this excited about a hospital trip. James was just about to ask why when Harry filled in the rest. “Emma has gone in to labour.” Harry was already up out of the bed, getting himself ready, throwing on whatever he could find.

“What?” James questioned, he could hear his own voice rising in pitch. He rubbed at his eyes, stinging, still adjusting to the light from the bedside lamp Harry must have flicked on. He was well and truly awake now.

“I’ve just got off the phone with her. She’s at the hospital now. 3 cm dilated, waters have broken, contractions are every five minutes” Harry reeled off as he pulled on a shirt, causing his disheveled hair to look even more disheveled. Normally, James would have said something seductive, he loved the way Harry looked when he had just woken up, slightly rugged and rough but his heart was thumping far too loudly in his chest for him to register any other emotion. 

“It’s happening now” he just wanted to make sure he had heard him correctly. 

“Yeah” Harry nodded his smile growing wider, James wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Harry look as happy in his life.

“But she’s early. She’s three weeks early” the baby wasn’t due until the middle of January, he was supposed to have a few more weeks left. This was all too soon. 

“Yeah, I know but everything’s fine. She’s already been checked over, our little baby’s doing great” Harry beamed, his eyes already sparkling. “Come on, get up” Harry threw a shirt in James direction. “I told her we’d be there straight away.” 

James wearily sat further up in bed and put his shirt on, his tired fingers slowly buttoning up the shirt, his heart pounding in chest. He was convinced Harry would be able to see the rapid beating of his heart through his skin. He felt sick with nerves. 

“Are you nervous?” James asked from where he was sitting in the bed, despite buttoning up his shirt he had still made no attempt to move. 

“A little. I’m just ridiculously excited” unfortunately for James, Harry could read him like a book which simply meant that James could not lie to him, could not tell him he was excited and absolutely fine because he saw straight through it. “You’re terrified, aren’t you?” Harry slowly made his way round to James’ side of the bed, perching himself on the edge. He could see it in his eyes, he had only seen that look a handful of times. 

“Yeah, I’m freaking out a little” he tried to laugh but it didn’t quite come out like that. “It’s really soon. Are we really ready?” he asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Yes, we’re ready” Harry smiled with a nod. He reached out and placed his hands on James’ shoulders giving them a reassuring squeeze. “We have the nursery sorted, we have everything we need, we just need our baby” he squeezed James shoulders again, this time with a sense of excitement that Harry was wishing would rub off on James. “Now come and get ready, I don’t want to miss this.” 

The car journey to the hospital was relatively quiet, Harry called Emma again just check how things were going and to let her know that they were finally on their way. She simply informed him that no progress had been made since they last spoke, if anything she sounded fed up already. 

James was quiet, he had hardly uttered a word. Harry knew he would be trying to get his head around everything and get himself into a mental state of mind where he could somehow be prepared for what was happening, Harry didn’t want to interrupt that or ruin his train of thought. 

“Okay, ready?” James turned to ask Harry as he swung the car into the a parking space outside the maternity block at the hospital. 

“Yeah, you?” Harry watched as James took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. 

“Yeah, I think so” 

*** 

“I’m absolutely sure it was 342” James explained as they walked down the brightly lit hospital corridors. 

“Are sure you it wasn’t 324?” 

It had taken them so long to negotiate the corridors of the maternity ward that they were starting to doubt the room number that they were given at the front desk. 

“No, 342” 

Harry was convinced as they approached room 342 that they were going to walk in on a completely different woman in labour, intrude on a precious moment, but as they tentatively pushed open the door, they were greeted by Emma. 

She was stood at the side of the bed, hunched over with her palms pressing down into the mattress. She had her hair scrapped back in a bun on top of her head and a pale pink nightie draped over her body. As soon as she heard the door open, she looked up to greet the boys.

“Hi” she half smiled at them as she blew a few strands of hair out of her face. 

“Hey, hows it going?” Harry asked as he walked over to the corner of the room and threw down the hospital bag, leaving James standing awkwardly by the bed. 

“Not bad, I’m doing okay” her words were rushed, desperate to get them out before the contraction that she could feel building finally hit her. “James, can I lean on you?” she asked him quickly. 

“Lean on me?” 

“Yeah” before James could respond again, Emma had moved to face him, placing her hands on his shoulders, squeezing him ever so slightly as she breathed through the contraction. 

***

The past twelve hours had been a complete whirlwind for Harry and James. Knowing that Emma was going through all of this pain simply for their benefit and knowing that there was nothing they could do to help was horrible. She was handling the pain like a trooper, she was amazing. 

“Okay, Emma, you’re ready to push” the midwife finally announced after what felt like forever of waiting to be given the go ahead. James was stood at her side, her hand tightly locked around his. Since arriving in the room and with each passing hour, he had completely surprised himself, he had instantly stepped up and been that support she needed. He had no idea where it had come from, after all the built up nerves, it came as a natural instinct to be there for her. 

“You okay?” James asked, it was a stupid question but he felt like he needed to talk to her, start some kind of conversation no matter how small. 

“Yeah, I just want to get it over with” she breathed. “I’m sorry if I hurt your hands” she apologised in advance, knowing the hand squeezing that he was about to endure.

“That’s okay, squeeze as hard as you need” 

“Okay” before James knew it, Emma was pushing, squeezing the life out of his hand, he had no idea she could be so strong. She kept that pattern going, pushing, breathing and squeezing James’ hand with every contraction. 

“Harry, my darling, you’re looking a little queasy. If you want to go and take a seat” the midwife kindly offered, suddenly noticing the colour draining from Harry’s face as he watched, she was a accustomed to seeing expectant fathers go a little woozy during this stage. 

“Yeah, I think I might just go and sit down” Harry mumbled quietly, another midwife in the room took Harry over to a row of chairs in the corner of the room, carefully sitting down and making sure he was okay. 

“Do you want to go with him” Emma asked through her pants of breath.

“No, I’m not going anywhere” James told her squeezing her hand tightly.

“You know, out the two of you, I didn’t think it would be you holding my hand through this” she spoke between breaths, a small smile on her face. 

“I didn’t think it would be me either” James smiled. 

***

“Okay, Emma just a few more pushes” the midwife revealed excitedly, Harry was still sat down, trying to regain his composure and shake of the sickness he was feeling. 

“I’m not sure how much longer I can do this for” Emma gasped, as she threw herself back against the bed. She was so close to having this baby but after being at this for hours, she was teetering on the edge of exhaustion. 

“You’re doing amazing. You’re nearly there” James encouraged. 

The next few minutes for both Harry and James were a complete blur, time seemed to stand still, move in slow motion. As Emma gave one final push, a tiny, crying baby was lifted from between her legs and placed upon her chest.

“Congratulations. It’s a girl” the midwife announced as she helped wrap the baby in the towel placed upon Emma’s chest. 

“Wow” James whispered, he pressed him palm into his eyes in a bid to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. He was completely amazed and in awe by what had just happened, by what he had just seen. This tiny little person that he had been so nervous of meeting, he loved instantly with his whole heart. “It’s a little girl, Harry” James turned to Harry who was already a crying mess at his side.

“She’s perfect” he smiled as he rested his head on James’ shoulder. “She’s our little Christmas miracle.”


End file.
